Mermaid (World of Winx)
The mermaids are magical creatures that appear in World of Winx. Overview Appearance World of Winx Season 2 When Queen Tinkerbell had corrupted their lagoon turning it into a bleak murky place, three mermaids escaped into Paris for some fun. They hang around a fountain and are enjoying the change in scenery. The three mermaids (a brunette, a blond and a purple haired) eventually start playing in the fountain and they use their charming powers to gather the crowd's attention. Their fun is short lived because two police officers run toward them, shouting at them to stop. But before the officers could reach them, the mermaid dive into the fountain water and use it to teleport to a pool party. At the pool party, they are dancing, having a good time and are using their charming powers on humans to get them drinks or food. The three mermaids are then approached by Stella who asks if she could join them because she cannot find her friends and they seem to be having a lot of fun. The mermaids waste no time in bullying Stella. They insult her voice, clothing choice, and laugh at her. When they had made her cry, they continue to laugh at her as they walk off elsewhere to start dancing. They charm the crowd for attention but when it suddenly starts raining the crowd starts to disperse. The purple haired mermaid takes notice and charms them again into continuing the party. She jumps into the pool and shifts into her mermaid form, the other two mermaids follow suit and with their combined charming powers they entice the whole crowd into the pool. Then, one mindless party-goer decides to jump and hang onto a railing attached onto a large surround stereo, he then lets go and lands in the pool. The mermaids find this fun and everyone else starts doing it. These repeated actions cause the metal railings that keep the stereo upright to start giving way under the immense force. The mermaids and party-goers do not notice this nor care, and for more added danger, the purple haired mermaid asks the DJ to really bring up the beat, increasing voltage to the stereo. Now, an electric shock is eminent. As danger is close at hand, the fun comes to a standstill as Crocodile Man and Alligator Man teleport into the pool and scare everyone off. The mermaids call the two party poopers, and notice the Winx standing on the side. They realize they are the ones ruining their fun and leave the pool. They run off and are cornered by the Winx. One of the mermaids proceeds to unscrew a nearby fire hydrant, hoping the high water pressure will push the Winx off. But when Aisha easily disperses the water, the mermaids realize they are fairies and assume they are working under the Queen. They flee from them and run into culture shock, unfamiliarity of the area, and almost getting ran over by several vehicles. The three eventually get onto the building rooftops with the Winx hot on their tail. The blond mermaid almost falls off until her purple haired friend saves her. When Bloom tells them they are getting trouble because the Earth is not their world, the purple haired mermaid tells Bloom off, saying that they will never return to their homes especially under the Queen's orders. They run off again but the purple haired mermaid, who is also carrying the blond mermaid who hurt her ankle after falling, trips and causes all of them to fall off the roof, Flora saves them with her vines. Shocked but grateful, they thank the Winx for saving them. The misunderstanding is cleared up and the mermaids agree to return to Neverland and find Jim to join the rebellion. After thanking the Winx once more, they head home. Magical Abilities The mermaids can use bodies of water to teleport, rather it be within Neverland or Earth. Their primary powers their charming powers. When using this power, their eyes glow are bright purple and those who fall victim to it are hypnotized, listening to every whim and order the mermaids give. They can also shift between human and mermaid for at will. Trivia *The mermaids in World of Winx are based on the mermaids of Neverland from J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up Gallery WOW2-4 (Tracking the Mermaids).png WOW2-4 (Party Mermaids).png Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Mermaids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters